The Art Of Deception
by blacksouledbutterfly
Summary: It isn't easy to be a disappointment to your family but that's just what I am. There's a body count on my head, blood on my hands and ghosts in my head. And it's really all his fault. I swear it is. Lily II/OC


I have a confession to make. My father always told me that it was best to be honest, that if you made a mistake, that if something horrible were to happen that it would be for the best if you were to be honest and upfront about it rather than keep it a secret. But before I make this big confession I'd like to start out by informing you all that what happened wasn't my fault. Sure, many people might think that it is, that I was as involved in the whole thing as he was but that isn't the case. I wish I could say I was completely innocent in all of this but I wasn't innocent either. And even if I wasn't the one really responsible for it all that doesn't mean that I don't still feel guilty about the whole thing. I do feel guilty. I feel like I could have done something to stop what happened if I had been a stronger person but I'm not as strong as my parents were. I don't have the strength inside of me that they did. Their strength was almost insurmountable. But my strength is not so big; my will is not as strong as theirs had been.

I knew, the moment that I met Aiden, that there was something about him that was dangerous though I couldn't have imagined in a million years just how dangerous it would be. I wish that I could understand it, wish that I knew now that it was all over. But it's easy to be blinded by others when you're not really looking at what's deep down inside of them. It's easy to be manipulated when you don't understand just how dark people can be. But still, thinking about what he was, what he had done, I can't help but feel like a complete and total fool for not knowing what he was. In all honesty, it made me feel like I was a lot stupider than I actually am that I could be taken in so much by him with a few small smiles and some nice words. It made me feel like I was a child, like maybe I would never again know right from wrong when that, in essence, is a ridiculous notion.

I was sixteen when I met Aiden, the son of a former classmate of my parents, an enemy of sorts. But that was years ago. This was a new generation and I had the distinct feeling that given that there was a chance, perhaps, that we could get past the differences of the past generation. The war was over, the sides were no longer so distinct or drawn out. Houses didn't tend to be enemies with each other anymore. Purity of blood didn't seem to make much of a difference any more either, so the idea of having to deal with all sorts of people didn't seem as unappealing as it might have for my parents and their generation. And I hoped beyond all hope that soon the world would get to a point so that, in the end, we would all feel like we were equal, where we could all live together and not have anything stop us from that.

So, when I met Aiden that meant that I had met someone who was different from me and yet was the same. Two children born of parents that were nothing alike but had lived through a terrible war that had killed several people and would forever shape our world. I thought that whatever had happened in the past couldn't possibly affect us and it seems as though I was right about that. Because the past of our parents hadn't made us hate each other, hadn't made him treat me any differently than he did anyone else and vice versa. We had somehow managed to get over what our parents had been and got along, laughed and joked and I have to admit that I had fallen for him. He had enamored me so greatly that I could scarcely believe it. It was like I had fallen into a dream that was almost impossible to wake up from.

But like some dreams do this one turned into a nightmare instead of a dream. Things took a dark and twisted turn and I soon found out that dreams are just that. They're dreams. They aren't reality no matter how much we wish they were. And this dream went from something lovely, something wonderful and turned into something that was devastating, and not just to myself or Aidan. There were several people devastated by what happened. Because what had turned into a simple attraction between Aiden and myself soon turned into something worse, something that was born of vindictiveness and blood.

Things started out with a smile and nice words and a dream of a happier world where people got along and the past could stay in the past. And in the end, by the time it was all over, what there was turned out to be a body count. And myself and Aiden were responsible for that. me because I hadn't spoke up and tried to stop what was going on; Aiden directly because of his actions, because of something that was twisted in his brain that I hadn't noticed at the time. In the end, regardless of whether or not I had done anything to them, their blood was on my hands. It was through my stupidity that we ended up dragged in and accused of murder. And I suppose, in a way, it was murder; I suppose, in a way, that we had done something very horrid and dark and wrong. But it was Aiden that did the actual damage. I had merely stood by and did nothing to stop him, had let him do whatever he wanted. I was weak and I let things go too bloody far. I had allowed myself be drawn in by him, let myself be manipulated.

So, I have to start this all out by saying that my name is Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter- formerly Weasley- and I have a body count on my head. I fell into a dark and twisted world and when the dust cleared it left people dead. Aiden was someone I thought I loved; someone that I thought was a good person. I was wrong. And because of my grave mistake others suffered the consequences. Nothing I do or say will change that. Nothing can take back the damage that we have caused and I will live with that knowledge for the rest of my life because no matter how much I wish I could forget what happened I know I won't ever be able to.

The story is actually rather simple.

And yet, when I think about it, the story isn't all that simple at all.


End file.
